<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A mother’s  love, Twisted though it may be by Pygmypuffonacid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515274">A mother’s  love, Twisted though it may be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid'>Pygmypuffonacid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sirius You are not setting fire to the library, We can salt and burn The black family legacy Without torching The literature [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Sirius Black is still a Black, Sirius and Walburga’s relationship is complicated, Slow Burn, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Walburga Black hated her son for turning his back on The ancient and Noble house of black, But she despised Outsiders disrespect her house even more. She could not stand for the Ministry jailing a scion of her house without trail. Even if that scion was Sirius. Walburga Black got her eldest son a fair Trial.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Black Tonks/ Ted Tonks, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/ Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley, James Potter/ Lily Evans Potter, Orion Black/Walburga Black, Regulus Black &amp; Sirius Black, Regulus Black/ Rebecca Montgomery, Sirius Black &amp; Walburga Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sirius You are not setting fire to the library, We can salt and burn The black family legacy Without torching The literature [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walburga Black hated her son for turning his back on The ancient and Noble house of black, But she despised Outsiders disrespect her house even more. She could not stand for the Ministry jailing a scion of her house without trail. Even if that scion was Sirius. Walburga Black got her eldest son a fair Trial.</p><p>To the amazement of the entirety of the Wizangamot, Sirius Black was Acquitted of all charged. With begrudging acceptance The illustrious legislative body Had little choice but to acquit, But Walburga Was not so forgiving , With her eldest son free from Azkaban, she crafted another Less Gruesome but still irritating prison for him. As her last act as his mother, Walburga Surrendered her position as head of house To the last available heir in the line. Walburga With her final act Chained Her eldest son back to the ancient and noble house of Black. Condemning him to continue on the line.</p><p>With that last act, She condemned her son For the last time. Walburga went back To Grimmold Place and died, secure in the Knowledge the family magic  would Compel Sirius to continued the family line .</p><p>Walburga Drew her last breath with a Vengeful smile on her lips. As She saw With her last moments a new silver line appear on the family Tapestry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A man in tattered rags Sat  hunched over In the far corner of his stone walled cell, He was carving another line In the wall perpendicular to its fellows  right next to it . 2 months 3  days 7 hours and 43 seconds. That was how long Sirius Black had  been incarcerated without trial, He spent as much time as he dared in his  animal form , Trying to keep the Dementors at bay. He couldn’t spend every waking moment as Padfoot through, He’d lose his mind to the animal that way. The innocent man Began keeping a tally after his third day, Sure that Dumbledore or Remus would have him out Any day. As one month became two , The days begin to blend, The tally marks became. A way to track the days rather than a means to take the Mickey out of his friend upon his release. The Black heir’s Hope was beginning to Wain , As the reality Of his imprisonment began to sit in, Sirius Had been sent straight to Azkaban, on Ministry holding cell, no Auror Interrogation outside of Mad Eye’s Growls of menacing Condemnation , he had been cursed, Beaten, and bond , And sailed to an island Where no hope could be found. </p><p>Sirius handles seen the Sun since the James was killed, and he went Looking of Peter to demand an Explanation. The guards in this hell hole, Call him a death eater, A traitor. Bellatrix ,his lovely cousin, A neighbor down the hall, Had screamed he was a true Black after all When she had seen him being dragged in To begin his incarceration. </p><p>The twinkle of iron, The Faint crash of a gate Brought Sirius Back To the reality of the situation, That banging must be Galveston With this morning Gruel , Which meant his count was off, As Sirius slid his bowl towards the gruel slat in the  door And turn back to the wall to carve another mark, He heard more footfalls Then could belong to one man, The stomps that Sounded like a regiment of men were  Heading Right toward him. He had the last self in the block , The only one with no window , with no access to the sun. </p><p>Sirius braced   himself For the dread of the Dementors or the Batons of the guards, But instead of swearing and the cruel  agony of pain , He heard the jingle of keys And the Soft click of the lock. And The icy chill of Kingsley’s Dry baritone, “ Let’s go black! Mummy dearest got you a trial!”</p><p>The shock of those words made Sirius Damn near delusional, as he struggled to his feet. So delusional the black heir missed , flash of horror, pity, and dare one say regret In Shacklebot’s eyes as he got his first good look at Sirius. </p><p>The Auror Stood there for a moment regarding his once  trusted ally. As a tiny voice in the back of his head Whispered,  “ But he can’t be innocence, Alastair and Barry said he confessed. Surly Mad Eye would lie? , Not about this? Alastair had trusted Sirius.”<br/>
For that matter, Kingsley thought to himself,” So did I “ </p><p>The quiet voice in the back of his head with her again,” So do I.” The real voice in the back of his head neglected to mention the past tense, Making Kingsley draw a grim conclusion. As he Chained Sirius once again, This time Purposely forgetting To hobble him. An innocent man deserved to walk not stumble into his trial .</p><p>As Kingsley Transported the prisoner to the ministry he muttered under his breath Just for Sirius’ ears ,” What kind of a man are you black?”</p><p> The only answer he received was An uncharacteristic Glare. One that no guilty man Could have managed after months of imprisonment.</p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p>As the great Oak doors Of the assembly opened Sirius black Entered to stand trial, With three men present sure of his innocence. One of them shaking half a step behind him.</p><p>And his mother smiling At the sight of him, Sirius Understood something vital.  </p><p>And he answered back with a smirk just as vicious. </p><p>His mother had a twisted sense of justice..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius strode in to the hall, Doing something he swore to himself he never would again. He Squared his Shoulders and fell back into the trade mark Black Imperious stare, one Sirius had master as a child which his Grandfather Arcturus reduce his rival to ash. Internally he was a laughing a bitter heartbreaking sound meant for only his soul to hear. His bloody bitch of a mother had dragged him from the gallows, Metaphorically speaking.</p><p>The woman that had cursed him With every breath, tortured him as only a mother can and pitted his brother against him, had liberated him from his soul sucking stone prison And allowed him a glimpse of the sun. But not without twisting the knife in his heart just a bit deeper. Walburga Black , Sirius thoughtcrimes was a bitter but a maddening almost fond sarcasm , such loving, forgiving woman. Sirius actually snorted with ill  suppressed laughter at the thought. Making Kingsley jump in shock. The first time he had laughed in 2 1/2 months and it was at his trail , the one his rabid bitch of a mother had Procured for him. Sirius actually smiled icy at the thought of the price she would demand for such Generosity. Prompting another icy Chuckle , One very reminiscent of his late Grandfather the form Demagogue of the Illustrious chamber he now sat in chained to a chair while his trail was called to order. </p><p>The cold soulless laugh He produced echoed Throughout the assembly. Making many of his dearly departed grandfather’s old cronies shiver And subconsciously caste their eyes towards the black box Expecting the demonic eyes of old Arcturus to be staring back as them. Any looked with icy dread At the prospect of the old black devil having risen from the grave To preside over then once again. </p><p>But as they casted their fearful glances toward the Former seat of the most feared man To stand among the Wizengamot in a century, They were greeted with not the black stare of old Arcturus but wicked gaze of The current matriarch.  Many a member of The governing body Flinched at the Realization, their settling in the pit of their stomach,  coiling into Palpable dread. That Old Arcturus Hadn’t  risen from the dead to torment them now. That bone chilling laugh had been produced by the next generation of the house of Black. The man  chained to the prisoners chair , About to stand trial, But unlike any other prisoner in recent years that had been dragged before them ,this man looking every bit the proud grandson of that demon of a man . The heir to the house of black sat Defiant and cold Before the assembly. His very  Demeanor daring  them to question his power, or his Testimony , the assembly Looked upon the man chain in tattered rags before them flanked by Auror, without an ounce of fear Reflected in his face. The Old members of the chamber saw not a broken man guilt of Horrific atrocities but Arcturus Black Staring back at them, The old demon young once again, Challenging them to oppose him or attempt to hold him to account for blood that Had never touched his hands. </p><p>As the Wizengamot was called to order , A palpable dread with the felt in the air. More than half the chamber were lost in old memories or a rival long since dead. When they heard Sirius Black’s Own testimony They heard nothing dry cracked baritone of a prisoner but the deep dangerous bellow of the old Devil That  still haunt their nightmares. They Sirius’ words Delivered by his grandfather’s voice, And when Arcturus Black Spoke the assembly listened, or they paid a Grievous price. </p><p>As Livingston the Black Family solicitor decimated the Ministry’s case , Sirius Black kept his eye lock on his mother As she sat their smiling down at him. Running her thumb along a Massive blood red ruby set into a ring, A ring that Sirius knew all too well, it the signet ring of the Head of the house , the cursed gem that held the soul of the Black Lord until it was pasted down. Sirius’ eyes Glittered almost maniacally, His soul at war with the irony. </p><p>That was going to be his mother’s pound of flesh. Sirius thought bitterly as He heard his solicitor, dear old Livingston forever the black family guard dog Demand his wand  to be retested before the court. Walburga was sick, He had heard rumors about her condition before his incarceration. Just days before James’s death Sirius had received word that his brother had gone missing. With Regulus dead most likely as her Precious dark Lord’s hand, Walburga Was left with few options. </p><p>Sirius knew his mother was  mad, and Vindictive to a fault. But she Could be disturbingly logical when backed into a corner . Like a desperate animal, Walburga  Black Was at  her most dangerous when she was out of options, Sirius had the childhood scares to prove it.  In his periphery he heard Barty Crouch begin Stammer a Poor explanation, Sirius felt a cruel smile pull at his lips. Mummy Dearest was out of option so she struck out, Nothing meant more to her than the preservation of the glorious ancient and Noble house of black. The old Bitch was going to bind him to it, with his The dearly departed demon of a grandfather’s very soul. The Cunning old crone, she was going to liberate from the Crutches of the Dementors, Offer him up a glimpse of the sun, and drag him back into the shadowing ,bound in Irons as a Sacrifice to the Perpetuation of the Black line.</p><p>Despite what his mother believed Sirius remembered everyone of his heir lesson, Drilled into him by his grandfather, while Orion was trying to Climb into another bottle of whiskey to escape her. That Damned ring at Two compulsions attached to it, Protection of the Black legacy and Perpetuation of the line. The Bloody Bitch was going to use him to secure The glorious black legacy, and the claw back to Grimmold Place to die. Sirius looked at his mother with a Brief moment of respect, as bitter icy laughed Pasted  his lips. Who knew his mother was such a Vicious prankster, she was giving everything he had hope for but still managed to Ensure his  misery. Sirius glanced Slightly to his mother’s  right of movement caught his eye , Andy had just sat down next to the old bint, Interesting.  Sirius watched as another woman into the box behind his favorite Cousin. Andromeda was a sweetheart , but she was pure Slytherin, and she would never let him forget it. Sirius Nearly allowed a laugh of pure joy to overtake him as he  recognized The newest member of his mother’s entourage. McKinnon, the Red haired spitfire that still haunt his dreams and the champion duelist that owed Andy More than one life debt it would seem. </p><p>Sirius let a Genuine smile overtaken as he looked directly at his favorite Cousin. And he had taken a leaf from Aunt Cassie’s book it would seem. Andromeda has out flanked dear old Wallie. Sirius smile only grew as he hear Scrimgeour call for a Vote, it Barely registered as he heard the word innocent echo through the assembly. Make Kingsley flinch next to him. Sirius was too busy laughing a half mad bark of true relief and Ecstasy.</p><p>His Mother May have Transferred him from one prison to another, But she hadn’t anticipated any interference from their remaining family members. Sirius would be the Lord of the Line bound to protect the families’ values and ideals but this lady was the living Embodiment of those ideals. A Lord wearing the black family ring was bought to defeat the values of his wife, for the matriarch was the soul of the clan. Andy, clever , Cunning, Manipulative , Andromeda had managed to out flank her. By calling in her lost chip She had collected before leaving the family, Andy knew he was innocent, and had blackmailed her best friend by calling in a life debt just to preserve his sanity.</p><p>The women in his family were bloody crazy. Sirius Continued to cackle maniacally was he felt a heavy waiting Set along the ring finger of his right hand. The blood ruby glinted Almost sarcastically back at him. Sirius felt the magic Compulsion almost instantly the magic demanding a name, with a Vicious smile he whispered while looking old Walburga dead in the eye,” Marlene McKinnon.” With that Sirius sealed the fate of the Black line. Ripping old Wallie’s Vengeance out from under her.</p><p>But off couse mother dearest got the last laugh, as she drew her last breathe . His bitch of a mother had made a deal with his Devil of a grandfather, Arcturus would be haunt his every step until his children walked the earth. </p><p>Sirius swore drank and got to work. Marlene regarded him with a mix of hatred and understanding. But as the ghost of that devil Arcturus  Was more than happy to remind them. Hate sex was better then nothing. Walburga Black died less then a week later a fresh silver line Was magically stitched into the Family tapestry. </p><p>In eloquent silver embroidery to name flickered with magic, Aries Orion Black and Harry James Potter With a little star next to the entry indicating a blood adoption.</p><p>Sirius cursed his From Westchester to London when he gave her eulogy but he growled one caveat as they committed her to the ground. Sirius admitted Before his mother’s casket, “that  She could’ve done worse, by him . He supposed. But he couldn’t in good conscious bury her with that relating the news. “ Sirius whispered Just before his mother was lowered into the earth. “ Regulus is still breathing mom . I thought you should know before we cover you with dirt.” </p><p>The current Black Lord Picked up a shovel and rather viciously started shoveling dirty on to his mother’s grave. </p><p>The whole time whistling , Back in Black, as he Buried his mother with each shovel full of dirt banishing her to the underworld, Rejoicing in the knowledge that she would rote right there under the earth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius laid on his back in the middle the drawing room at Blackwood Hall in Dartmoor. The House of Blaxk’s Ancestral freehold. The new Lord Black was Currently making funny faces at the children laying on his stomach Attempting to get the sewing little boy to laugh , even through neither of the particular felt vary Jovial. Marlene A healer in her own right had  consulted with A pediatric specialist mind Healer . The woman had been less than helpful her only advice was that young children were incredibly Resilient and that laughter was the best medicine for a child Harry’s age. Sirius had been trying for the last 3 days since his Trial and Impromptu wedding to a blackmail bride to make little Harry laughter of at least make himself feel anything but selfish for being So relieved to finally being free from Azkaban especially since that freedom came at McKinnon’s Expense. But Sirius just Couldn’t quite bring himself to feel guilt for smiling when he felt the warmth of the sun on his skin every morning.</p><p>Sirius glance you his right as he heard a sneeze Marlene was still glaring at the bright pink potion , Indicating a positive test. Two days of fertility potions, firewhiskey and them both downing A ridiculous amount of lust potions . Had aided them In meeting their magical causes goal. Conception of the next generation of the house of black. They had had to effectively magically Drug themselves in the near  oblivion to accomplish it, but They had Managed it. Marlene would keep breathing not killed instantly For failing to meet the requirements of a life debt owed and Sirius would keep his sanity and magic, this Signet ring and family magic had threatened to slip away if their demands were not met Immediately. Sirius Internally cursed his mother teenagers hell and back for facing him into this Deplorable situation, Marlene resented the hell of of him, the decades long Friendship with Andromeda Effectively blown to smithereens by his cousin collecting on an old debt to save him from his mother’s Malicious machinations.</p><p>Sirius Looked between his depressed godson Still only an infant and his quiet resentful wife That was attempting to burn a hole in the cauldron with her eye. Sirius Finally came to a Decision end said,”  You know McKinnon, I’ve been craving the strangest things for the last few months, Simple pleasures like seeing the sun or making harry laugh, but I’ve also Been hankering For things knew I would never taste again . For three months with every serving of Gruel and Moldy bread I kept wishing for one of Hagrid’s blasted Rock cake. The plastic things that taste like cinnamon and burned the roof of your mouth because they’re so In edible you have to down an entire pot of tea just to swallow the first mouthful. And I bloody well begged Merlin, For a blast Rock cake , One that was so burnt you couldn’t distinguish it from charcoal but somehow still raw on the inside. Every bloody meal time During my incarceration in Azkaban. I dreamed of Remus and James, even Peter That rat bastard, a warm fire And a plate full of those bloody an edible Rock cakes. “ Sirius sighed  longingly,  Before he heardthe most Unexpected sound he had. Perceived in weeks, laughter Full-blown Raucous laughter from Marlene Between bouts of giggles she gasped out  ,” Only You would dream of of Burnt cinnamon cakes That could be used as a substitute for cement. On the most godforsaken island in all of Britain.” Marlene’s. Laughter was infectious making Sirius sat to chuckle, And then Miraculously he heard a high pitched giggle Coming from l Prongslet. The little Boy that had been sad for days was  Laughing Smacking his little hand onto his Godfather’s chest as if to say again! Sirius Couldn’t help but smile, And rumble another bout of laughter Deep in his chest making Harry giggle Once again setting off Marlene’s Infectious laughter and perpetuating The cycle of Inconceivable humor.</p><p>Sirius breathing a little bit easier For the rest of that day. Somehow he felt bad things now could get better. They would  just have to take it day by day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I want honest opinions should I turn this into a series?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Not a chapter just an update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I know I’m sorry I’m just letting you know I posted the first installment of the next story in the series I hope you enjoy it.</p><p>And yes we do find out what happened to Reggie if you have any interest.</p><p>And I know it’s just the first chapter it will get a bit more interesting and it will feature more of Sirius</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>